


恐惧

by RedTtc



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTtc/pseuds/RedTtc
Summary: 比安奇在意大利黑手党家族长大，在那里同性恋是被嘲弄以及歧视的对象。在十三四岁的时候，他遇到了独身一人带着弟弟来到意大利的洛伦佐，并对他一见钟情。
Relationships: Jules Bianchi/Lorenzo Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	恐惧

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。问问看有没有同好……  
> 误入歧途，真的是误入歧途。  
> 根据把我骗进这个坑里那位的说法：“哥在比安奇撞车那天发他，忌日发他，生日发他，想他了也发他。”  
> 唉……
> 
> 本文是“扣跟他也就差了八岁，是怎么当上人家教子的，一般不是只会给新生儿当教父吗？”这个问题的展开。  
> 接下来是警告：  
> ⚠️快逃！这是血粮！  
> ⚠️注意！作者不使用任何警告！  
> ⚠️包含有未成年色情（但是我发誓他们绝对超过14岁才涩起来的！我也不想这么赶的，但是再大点扣都能给别人当教父了，还怎么当教子……）  
> ⚠️写着写着就歪了，我也不知道为什么会发生这种事情，我也不想的  
> ⚠️第二人称  
> ⚠️极度意识流  
> 没有想冒犯任何人，但是如果还是不小心冒犯了，真的很对不起。

在结束了一天的受洗仪式之后，那个粘人的小家伙终于舍得放过你，枕着亚平宁的古老童话，在自己的床铺上沉沉睡去。夏尔，那个只靠甜点和零食就能驱动一整天的小怪物，精力旺盛，又好奇心无穷。但你不同。受洗的繁琐流程让你开始厌倦于他在睡觉前与哥哥见上一面的恳求，在恶意的驱使下，你告诉夏尔，他的哥哥要为接下来的事情提前做一些准备。  
狗屁一样的借口，一戳即穿的谎言。  
你面不改色地对着你新鲜出炉的教子撒谎，在心里大声嗤笑着，却又看着那个孩子眼睛，等待他的好奇心再度发作。你暗自玩味那个孩子是否明白今天这一切的意义，是否明白他的哥哥为了今天的这一场作秀付出了什么，又或者说，即将付出什么。  
心念流转，你又颇感无趣地放弃了追寻回答的念头。不论答案是与否都是没有意义的，对任何事情都不会有改变。与其顺着自己的心血来潮找点小乐子填充无聊时间，倒不如早点结束今天的事情，去开始下一场狂欢。  
现在，洛伦佐就站在你的房间里，他身上仅仅套着一件白色祭披，勉强盖到大腿上。没有不尊重上帝的意思，但是你每次做礼拜的时候都在思考那些修士们的穿着真是该死的像姑娘们的裙子。是的，这是你的歪主意。他的领口被扯开，原本固定在衣襟上的扣子，现在已经是不知道哪个盆栽里的花肥了，不过作为交换，你印了几个红点在他的胸口作点缀。你们离开家族聚会的时候，他的裤带已经松了，就像一个该死的妓女一样，让裤子松松垮垮地挂在胯上，敞着裤腰等着男人探进来的抚慰和钞票。  
“宝贝，你下次真该穿好你的裤子。差一点，就要被人看见了不是吗？也许下次该让你套上腿环，你知道的，就像舞厅里那些女孩一样。免得别人以为我什么都没给你穿。”他的身体还带着刚刚浸泡过冷水的凉意，你把他顶在房间的门上，拉着他的大腿挂在腰间，勾着内裤带子的指尖划过他的身体，带着茧子的手指连续不断地摩挲着他大腿上几乎没被人触碰过的皮肤。请不要误会，你对他没有任何不满，毕竟这一切都是你的杰作。但这并不影响你把这些事添加进刺激洛伦佐的下流话素材中。  
你的工作卓有成效。当你彻底剥下他的内裤时，他已经在你手掌下呜咽了好一会儿。  
“你真是个妓女，洛伦佐。把裙子岔得这么开。”眼下，他身上除了一件祭披什么也没穿，不过你没有打算把它脱下来。也许刚才从聚会上顺走的几杯酒精让你醉得过了头，你控制不住自己的喉咙，嘟嘟囔囔、含含糊糊地喷洒着酒气，他胸膛的起伏在你无由来的指责下停滞了一瞬。  
这完全是莫须有的胡话，祭披就像一条巨大的大氅一样围着洛伦佐的脖子，除此之外没有任何剪裁与缝纫的痕迹，仅仅只是覆盖在他的身上。把手探进去，简直比撩起姑娘的裙摆还容易。你可以轻易地掀开覆盖着他身体的布料和阴影，用巴掌教会你的女孩，让他明白什么才是正确的。你的手臂揽着他的腰，把他翻过来，让他弓起的脊背紧贴着你的胸膛，把阴茎嵌进他的股缝。  
“你会做我的乖女孩吗？”胡茬摩挲着他的耳廓，你用手指掐着他的下巴，大拇指轻轻地摩擦着他的脸颊。他的胡子刮得很干净，一切都是为了今天，为了他的小弟弟。非常完美，非常光滑。你粗糙的手指在他的脸颊和下巴上划过，留下淡红色的刮痕。  
“夏——夏尔······”洛伦佐的声音里带着一丝不确定。繁琐的仪式让他几乎有整整一天没能见到自己的小弟弟，在异国他乡生活的这几年，他把更多的情感寄托在了弟弟身上。满怀顾虑地。  
“嘘，他睡着了。我的教子已经睡着了。”这有点不合规矩，夏尔的年纪实在是有些超龄了，但你还是安排了这一次的受洗仪式。现在，夏尔已经是你的教子了，没有谁会那么没有眼色地去打扰他。那么，今晚也再不会有人来打扰你。“在神父的洗礼下他如婴儿般无暇。愿他今晚也能获得如婴儿般无忧无虑的睡眠。”你低声说。  
洛伦佐相当在乎他的小弟弟，这点你在第一次见面时就发现了。他能为弟弟做出很多为了他自己都做不到的妥协。不能说你完全没有针对过这一点，你毫无罪恶感地利用着这让他无法拒绝的顾虑。这可不是忏悔，只是偶尔，在利用这个弱点获取便利之时，你也会因此感到一丝嫉妒。  
你第一次见到洛伦佐的时候，你们都尚年少。就在十三四岁左右的年纪，他的脸蛋都没长开，尖尖的下巴，深深的眉眼。  
他从没有告诉你他到亚平宁半岛的原因，他有一个相当意大利的名字，却满口的法语。一个人牵着弟弟，在一路的颠簸之后出现在你面前，脸上带着长途跋涉后的疲惫和一丝化不开的忧郁。他是那么漂亮，有违性别的美丽。在心里的某一处，你清楚地知道他是个男孩，但另一方面，你却任由自己被他身上那一丝还未完全褪去的雌雄莫辩荫蔽。  
你亲了他。  
——他尝起来他妈的简直像被上帝祝福加持过的、世界上所有最圣洁的东西组合起来的味道。  
在这个家族里生活的这么多年无疑教会了你很多，比方说对男性气概的尊崇风气，以及与之相对的，对软弱、阴柔等一切与男性印象不相符的特质的厌恶。如同小女孩一般的嗓音本就让你在这个家族中受尽捉弄，而你的年纪也无法给你提供什么帮助。十三岁，介于孩子与少年之间，已经是很难用年少无知做借口的时候了。亲吻洛伦佐的事无疑是火上浇油。为此，你吃尽苦头。但说不清为了什么，你一直没有矫正自己的心理认知，放任自己继续被这罪恶的模糊感蒙蔽。  
这种雌雄莫辩的感觉一直到洛伦佐逐渐长开，在年月以及养分的滋养下，开始有了少年人该有的硬朗时也没能从你的脑海中散去，甚至随着年龄的逐渐增长越来越频繁地影响着你。你总是毫无抗拒地沉浸在这种自找的欺骗感中。  
你不愿认清他。理智清楚地告诉你，他绝不可能是个女孩，但你心里却有另一个声音在他的每次出现时欢欣鼓舞地喊着“我的姑娘”。你被拉扯着，固执地不愿跨向任何一边。  
你弄不清楚自己的心思，不知自己可曾希望洛伦佐能成为真正的女孩。  
也许你只是为了逃避。  
毕竟爱上一个女孩可不需要像爱上一个男孩一样拥有罪恶感，这会更轻松一点，不是吗？  
而洛伦佐总是一遍一遍地提醒你他不是女孩。你们的每次接触，他的嘴唇，他的身体。  
你们第一次上床时，距离你们的初遇仅仅过了两年。他才十六岁，而你甚至比他还更年幼一点。你把他压在墙上。他的声音已经变得比你低了，沙沙地在胸腔与墙壁的夹缝中嗡鸣，只有拔高嗓子时才有点旧时的痕迹。这不是你们第一次过界的接触。少年人的精力总是那么旺盛，在他把夏尔哄睡着后，躺进他的被窝里，假装自己是另一个需要他的故事才能入睡的小弟弟，在他的安抚下把睡裤搞得一塌糊涂。  
你的无数个夜晚曾是这样度过。  
无论梦境还是现实。  
你没有脱掉他的衣服。这两年里他抽高了很多，却依然不够强壮。虽然年龄相仿，但你的衬衣套在他的身上，还是显得又宽又长，空落落地直晃荡。衬衣的布料堆到腰上，前面的衣摆罩住了他的阴茎和睾丸，他属于男性的一切象征都被掩盖在阴影里。  
——又一次地给你一个借口来暗示自己，让你有足够的理由踏进温水里。  
你终于插进了你的女孩的阴道里。  
看，即使你说着这个糟糕的家族没有完全同化你，但在这里成长的时光还是给你留下了属于他们的烙印。  
你们几乎没有停止过接吻，梗着脖子让颈椎扭曲到让人担忧的程度。他的嘴唇又肿又甜，像红色的、熟透得过了头的水果，闪着红光，泛着甜腻的滋味。你的牙齿咬着他的下唇，舌头堵着他的嘴，让他只能在你的口腔里呜咽。从他舌尖传递过来的唾液把你喂成了一只怪物，从食管进入肺部，就像可以摆脱空气，仅仅依靠唾液的交换就可以存活下去一般渴求着他。  
他的味道变了，但尝起来感觉还是那么好。  
你们隐蔽地、掩人耳目地，躲在阴暗的屋子里，做着足以被拖上审判台的事情。  
在你怀里高潮的时候，他的背部弓着，脊椎骨狰狞地凸显在皮肤上，像是要突破瘦弱的躯壳，刺穿你的喉咙。  
你们的第一次，是隐蔽房间里咸湿的汗水与打翻了的油膏混合在一起的味道。  
“让我摸摸你吧。”兴奋感掐紧了喉咙，你朝着他的后颈皮肤吹着气，他棕色的卷发被水珠拉扯着垂到肩上，从背面看上去就像是留着短发的小女孩。你暗自祈祷着他不会注意到你更加尖细的嗓音：“我会让你湿透的，乖女孩。”  
“该死！朱尔！”他喘着气，昂着脖子靠在你的肩膀上。他的喉结颤抖着、呜咽着，声线像是被拉紧了，那么尖利又急促地反驳你：“我不是！该死！朱尔！我不是女孩！”  
洛伦佐总是那么自然地袒露自己的身体，就好像自己不是在远离沙滩与阳光的亚平宁内陆，而是还待在地中海的怀抱中。他毫不在意别人的视线，似乎从没有思考过伴随着投射过来的目光里包含着什么。他真的是个漂亮孩子，虽然以你的年纪来说这种话显得有些怪异。不知有多少次，你在为家族处理敌人时顺带了结个人恩怨。那些男人因为他们下作的言行，便毫无知觉地与你结了仇。比起男人，那些描着眼线涂着油彩、在搂住他的臂弯时装作不经意地挺起胸脯磨蹭手臂的女孩们都显得格外可爱。  
虽然她们本来就是可爱的。  
你把这视作自己的长期任务，即使你的指关节常常会因此多疼上好几天。  
洛伦佐并没有拜托你做这些，他有他的顾虑。但他在遇见你之前的那段日子受到的教导，让他成长成了一个相当有礼貌的好姑娘，他总会在事后给予你足够丰厚的补偿。他会舔舐你酸痛的关节，用舌头和唾液推挤着你的手指。但是你是毫无教养的、不知感恩的混蛋。你让阴茎替代你的手指捅进他的口腔，强迫性地抓着他的头发，把阴茎送进湿滑的喉咙深处。你是他留着过长短发的直接受益者。  
你一开始总是把握不住限度，紧紧地抓着他的头发，像要他窒息一般让阴茎长时间地插在喉咙里。他的脸蛋蹭在你裤裆的布料上，在浓密的睫毛下挣扎地看向你，嘴边满是精液和被阴茎插出来的唾液沫子，把你的裤子和自己都弄得湿哒哒一片。多么无助。  
究竟是为了洛伦佐，还是为了得到这份犒赏，你已经分不清了。  
你才是那些男人中最糟糕的一个。  
偶尔与丹尼尔私下见面时，他总是会嘲笑你简直像对待女孩一样对待洛伦佐，无恶意的。这没什么好辩驳的。丹尼尔是个相当敏锐的人，他大概察觉到了你与洛伦佐之间怪异的氛围，即使他不懂法语，即使你总是出于某种心思，几乎从不会使用法语以外的语言与洛伦佐沟通，但他还是从你们之间的肢体互动中捕捉到了什么。不过没关系，他同样很有眼色，他不会说出去的。  
“对不起，宝贝。这太难了。”廉价的香皂很难拥有香水那样浓重热烈的香味，它的香味是要把鼻子靠在皮肤上嗅探到的恰到好处。很难说它是否因此才获得你的偏爱。你把鼻子贴在他的脖子上。他的身体已经逐渐暖和起来了，泛着粉色，看起来就像个他妈的小点心，尝起来却是最醉人的酒精。  
龟头渗出的黏液把你的裤子弄得一团糟，你贴在他的身后，没有解开裤带，但里面的帐篷已经撑得恨不得和前面的屁股蛋来个亲密接触了，那些黏液简直就像胶水一样把你的裤裆粘在他身上。你的一只手握着他的阴茎，你们俩都硬得一塌糊涂。  
“看看你。”你呢喃着，“别害羞了。提着你的裙子坐在我的腿上，告诉我你想要什么吧。你他妈能拥有我的一切。”你后退几步，把自己摔到床上，他似乎有些犹疑，手指不自觉地绞着下摆把衣服往下扯。在你的目光里，他看着你的身体，喉结滑动。缓慢地爬到你的腿上，两只手撑在你的身边。他贴向你，先是冰冷的、带着湿意的头发，然后是他的舌头，湿热的、柔软的，温顺地顺着颧骨舔吻。当他的重量压到你的腿上，压到你的阴茎上时，你差点射了出来。  
“好女孩，乖孩子。”有什么卡在喉咙里，你很难把它们咽下去。作为奖励，你抚摸着他的头顶。湿漉漉的头发有种抓不住的感觉，肯定是攥住他头发的手指太过用力了，他的头被迫向后仰着，把脖子露出来递到你的嘴边。  
“该死，你就是这样做一个乖女孩的吗？让所有男人都看到你的乳房？”洛伦佐呻吟着，不自觉地把手绕在你的脖子上，手臂把祭披的下摆撩起来，看上去就像毫无廉耻的小妓女向男人袒露裙摆下的风光。你的手掌从他的腰上滑下来，毫不留情地给了他几个巴掌。你很清楚这种力度并不会让他疼痛，只是让他明白自己的错误。你是个很好的老师，他的脸上露出羞恼的表情，带着羞愧的红。  
他在邀请你继续。  
“等等，朱尔！”  
你把脑袋探进他掀起的裙摆里，埋在他的胸前，舔舐他的乳头。也许你该给他买几件女孩的胸衣，那些带着蕾丝和扣子的可爱东西。你经常拉着洛伦佐躲在别人看不见的地方做下流的事情，不顾场合地，所以有无数次，他不得不硬着乳头出现在人前，也许现在所有人都知道他乳头的样子了。你甚至有些后悔现在才想到这么好的主意。  
“操！朱尔！”洛伦佐喘着气，有些不舒服地在你身上扭动，“操！”  
“对，宝贝。”你无不赞同。“我要操你。你会同意吗？你会欢迎男人的阴茎操进你的阴道里吗？”坦白讲，你快尿出来了。你的阴茎他妈的正随着你的心跳在裤子下搏动，你的脑子长到了阴茎上，你几乎不能正常思考了，而你无法控制。你的思维里只有压在你身上的那个孩子是真实存在的，你告诉夏尔的那些准备正从他的屁股里流出来，就像是阴道自动分泌的润滑，贪婪地往下滴，蹭得你的裤子上到处都是，渴求着布料下面的东西。  
他发出一声如同濒死时的啜泣，低着头摇晃自己的脑袋，试图把脸蛋蹭进你的肩窝里。但你阻止了，你需要看着他，他需要看着你。  
“告诉我，你想要什么，乖女孩？我会给你的，告诉我，只要你告诉我。”你问得很急，催促着想要一个答案，“我的漂亮女孩，告诉我，你是我的乖女孩吗？告诉我吧。”  
“该死，朱尔！”他咬着嘴唇，手指抠着你的皮带扣子，表情狰狞又丑陋，在你看来却美丽得不可思议。他说：“操我吧，操进我的阴道里。”  
你绝对是个体贴的情人。即使精液已经替代脑浆在你脖子以上的那个部位里晃荡，但你还是把他推倒在床上，没有急于把阴茎捅进去，反而在灯光下检查他是否真的做好了准备。他的后穴里沾满了融化在体温里的油脂，温顺地包裹着你捅进来的指节。  
“进来吧！”他捂着自己的脸，在指缝下低声祈求，“求你，求求你。我会做个乖女孩的。”  
请原谅，只有在这种时候你才会真心实意地感谢上帝，在无数的粗话里。  
不像女孩们总是外露自己的情感，在被你插入的时候他总是沉默的，像是恨不得声带没有一起被生下来一样，仿佛身体的某一部分还在抗拒着。  
“不要哭了，我会安慰你的，乖女孩。”你喃喃着，把自己推进他的身体里。  
他的心脏在胸膛里鼓动着，带着高潮后的急促。你靠在他的身上，他的怀抱闻起来有泪水的味道。


End file.
